This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Disorders of the proximal interphalangeal (“PIP”) joint, including trauma and arthritis, can be treated non-surgically with splints, injections, and medications. In severe cases, surgery may be required. Surgical options include fusion and joint replacement. Fusion can relieve pain and restore pinch strength; however, motion in the joint is lost. PIP joint implants can be used to restore joint motion. While current PIP joint implants are suitable for their intended use, they are subject to improvement. For example, there is a need for a PIP joint implant having improved modularity, enhanced sizing options, and enhanced options with respect to degree of joint constraint.